


Казанова из Серены

by ItamiKaname



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Казанова из Серены
Kudos: 2





	Казанова из Серены

Придворный этикет Торгового Содружества предполагал, что молодому аристократу надлежит не только вовремя появляться на светских приемах и вести себя на них подобающим образом, но и своевременно их покидать. Отбытие, гласил неписаный свод правил, должно интриговать.

Кристофер де Сарде не видел ни одной причины не следовать этому джентельменскому кодексу. Штаны, рубашку и камзол среди сброшенных одежд он отыскал с некоторым трудом и тут же принялся спешно одеваться, надеясь не издать ни единого лишнего звука — ни к чему будить дремлющую в любовной истоме леди засветло.

Ворох одеял шевельнулся, сначала выпустив тонкую белую ручку, а затем — копну буйно вьющихся смоляных кудрей.

— Уже уходишь? — мурлыкнула их обладательница, откидывая волосы назад и потягиваясь. — Еще так рано! Останься, тебе совершенно незачем спешить!

Де Сарде улыбнулся — одновременно виновато и обезоруживающе. Одернув рубашку, он подался вперед и запечатлел на выставленном плечике поцелуй.

— Боюсь, моя дорогая, твой отец будет не рад моему столь раннему визиту.

Девица капризно надула губы.

— Он не узнает. Он уже давно не...

Грохот хлопнувшей этажом ниже двери прервал ее, а последовавший за ним грозный топот не позволил продолжить.

— Маддалена! — громыхнул тяжелый бас. — Клянусь Озаренным, я убью этого мерзавца, если обнаружу его в твоей постели!

Де Сарде чертыхнулся, сунул ноги в сапоги, схватил камзол, шляпу и метнулся было к окну — дверь, столь непредусмотрительно оставленная незапертой, распахнулась. Маддалена взвизгнула и натянула одеяло до самого подбородка. Ее отец — грузный, побагровевший от злости — возник на пороге, размахивая шпагой. Кристофер изобразил шутовской поклон, швырнул в него шляпой и сиганул в окно, оставив преследователя и верных ему людей без толку толпиться в тесной спаленке.

Он легко приземлился на крышу соседней лавочки и бросился прочь. Проклятия и ругань летели ему в спину. Пальнуло ружье. Кристофер ухмыльнулся: старый осел и с двух шагов бы в него не попал. Де Сарде зацепился за край крыши, перемахнул на веранду, легко балансируя, прошел по краю, а там — ухватился за колеблющийся на ветру стяг и спустился по нему как по канату.

— Вон он, проклятый развратник! — раздалось совсем близко. — Поймайте паршивца, я с него шкуру спущу!

Личная гвардия господина де Блази высыпала на улицу, перекрыв Кристоферу путь ко дворцу. Он не мешкал — нырнул в ближайший проулок, просочился в узкую щель между домами и бросился наутек. Маневр должен был задержать преследователей: чтобы отправиться за ним, солдатам придется снять громоздкую броню. Но расслабляться пока еще рано: пусть Кристофер де Сарде и знает тысячу и один способ улизнуть от непрошеного внимания, гонка закончится, лишь когда он окажется за стенами дворца.

Преследователи встретили его на другом конце улицы. Что за невезение! Кристофер бросился вперед, лавируя между грудами старой мебели, выволоченной из пустеющих домов. С разбегу он едва не налетел на торговца — тот, не подозревая ни о какой погоне, катил перед собой полную яблок телегу. Де Сарде думал недолго: извинившись все с той же виновато-обезоруживающей улыбкой, он выхватил телегу, толкнул ее в сторону преследователей — яблоки золотыми шарами запрыгали по лужам на мощеной улице — и что есть духу рванул вперед.

Еще несколько кварталов. Еще чуть-чуть.

Что-то ухватило его за ворот, дернуло — и втащило в темный проулок.

— Ну и шума ты наделал, дорогой кузен. Де Блази, должно быть, поднял на уши всю Серену.

Кристофер собирался ответить. Константин, шикнув, зажал ему рот ладонью и втащил глубже в тень. Вовремя — отряд солдат, оправившихся от битвы с яблоками, промчал мимо.

— Отец будет не в восторге, — хмыкнул Константин. — Он собирался заключить с де Блази какое-то соглашение.

— Публично принесу извинения, — Кристофер пожал плечами и привалился спиной к стене, пытаясь перевести дух. — Пообещаю свести леди Маддалену с перспективным женихом. Не впервой.

Константин скептически приподнял бровь, смерил его предельно серьезным взглядом — и иллюзия тут же разрушилась: оба прыснули, поначалу будто боясь спугнуть предрассветную тишину, а потом, сообразив, что топот ног растворился вдалеке, захохотали в голос.

— Должен сказать, — выдавил Константин между приступами хохота, — ты, дорогой кузен, изрядно способствуешь заключению перспективных браков.

— Стараюсь как могу! — отозвался де Сарде и осторожно выглянул из укрытия. Улица пустовала. Никаких угроз.

— Держи-ка, — Константин протянул ему шляпу. — Твои рыжие вихры слишком приметны и выдадут нас с головой. Инквизиторы Телемы еще не проявляли к тебе особого интереса?

— Нет. Но племянница одного из инквизиторов — проявляла. Сказала, ей весьма любопытно, действительно ли у рыжих нет души.

Константин хохотнул.

— Хотел бы я знать, как она собирается это проверить!

— Ручаюсь, ее дядя не одобрит! А я пока не готов угодить на костер, — Кристофер подтолкнул кузена локтем. — Ты сам-то, кстати говоря, какими судьбами здесь?

Константин неопределенно повел плечами.

— Теми же, что и ты. Заимел неподалеку дело деликатного свойства, и...

— Розалинда! — раскатисто громыхнуло из распахнутого окна над их головами.

Константин сквозь зубы выругался.

— Я убью этого подонка, дай мне только узнать его имя!

Кристофер бросил на кузена сочувствующий взгляд.

— Ее отец?

Константин скривился.

— Муж.

— Вон они, проклятые повесы и растлители! — заревел показавшийся в конце улицы де Блази. — Не уйдут!

— Отец будет недоволен, если мы опоздаем к завтраку, — торопливо бросил Константин через плечо и рванул к торговой площади. — Встретимся во дворце!

Кристофер развернулся и, придерживая шляпу, кинулся в другую сторону.

До дворца оставалось всего несколько кварталов.


End file.
